Our method generally relates to the art of spectroradiometer construction, wherein a light beam is analyzed to determine its component wavelengths and their intensities. Our method performs a simultaneous analysis on a multiplicity of light beams entering a camera through a field of view. Our method yields a planar image representing a distribution of intensities for each wavelength of light passing through the field of view.